The BlackBlooded Hunter
by FanFic Writer117
Summary: Medusa a crazed scientist is dying and the last words to her child was "no one is going to love a monster like you" to her 4 year old Crona, will he be consumed by madness? or will he find a propose for fighting. A/N I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT SOME PLOT rated M For gore and romance. paring Crona/Ruby/maybe harem (Come you got to admit he needs all the love he can take) (REWRITE)
1. Chapter 1

_"Miss medusa what are you doing?"_ a small boy no older then 4 with pink hair ask a woman that was coughing and acted as if it caused her great pain. _"Nothing to worry about, now back to the shots."_ She said while gestured to the big box containing 15 huge shots filled with black liquid _"But I don- AAAAHHHHHHH!"_ The boy yelled in a bloodcurdling scream that filled the room as two shots were jammed into his chest where his heart was _"SSSHHHSH, now I am giving you a gift . . ._ _ **OF BLACK BLOOD**_ _. . ._ _but to bad I'm not going to be here when you wake up, at last my time is up, while were here I want you to know,_ _no one is going to love a monster like you_ _HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ she said will injecting the last shot in to his heart, and walked out and left.

The words still echoing in boy's head _"no one is going to love a monster like you."_ Which he kept repeating to himself while being unconcise, but once he woke up he still felt the pain from his chest from the shots _"Miss Medusa, where are you? Please answer lady Medusa?!"_ the boy said while walking around, he looked to his left to see a note on Medusa's desk _"Crona I'm dying and there's nothing to remember by, so then I thought to myself how am I going to be remembered? Then it hit me why not making mankind's down fall! AH just think about all the_ _ **MADNESS AND INSANITY**_ _it's going to cause! So Crona, do mommy a favor and be a monster with the black blood I gave you."_

And with that Crona cried for hours and hours, He decide to walk and so he went outside and walked for 30 minutes in till he heard a baby wolf whimper, it looked lost and hurt _"H-Hey there friend a-are you o-okay?"_ Crona asked while trying to pet the wolf on the head only for the pup to bit Crona's hand the hardest it can _"CCRACK, Arrooo!"_ the puppy shrieked and yelled in pain when their teeth brock on the boy's hand.

After the minute passed, Crona had a big insane smile and a look in his eyes the scared the puppy still _"_ _ **OOH**_ _ **look a new plaything, I can tell were going to have so much fun, you know?**_ **"** Crona said when he found a sharp stick and jabbed it into his hand without second thought while his grin grew _"_ _ **I have to warn ya . . .My BLoOd iS BlAcK; YoU KnOw?**_ _"_ he said while a sword formed from his blood and slashed the dog to pieces not caring for the mess it was making.

Crona snapped out of his 'Madness' he saw what he did he stepped back _"No, no, no, NO . . . I didn't want to hurt it."_ He grabbed his head with both hands, his eye's shaking every were. Slowly he excepted what happened and started walking in a direction, he didn't care anymore.

 **11 Years later**

 **In a random city he doesn't know**.

"I don't know how to deal with this, maybe this city doesn't like people with black robes?!" Crona asked to himself in uncertainly while walking towards a store names _"Dust till Dawn"_ right when he was close to the store, a man was thrown out and followed by a girl with a red hood.

"I don't know how to deal with this, is it normal to throw people out the window?" Crona asked to himself while holding his arm with the other, but was heard by the girl "No, it's not but these people are trying to rob this store." She responded nonchalantly then she said her name with a cheery voice "Hi my name is Ruby Rose, you?" Ruby asked "I-It's C-Crona, a-and I don't have a l-last name." Crona manage to get out with some stutter.

A man with a bowler hat came out of the door from the shop "It's been fun red, but I got to go." He said while aiming his cane at Crona to distract Ruby, he shot but before it can hit Crona raised his hand to catch it, the shot hit his hand and exploded "See were your heroics get you, dead civilians and knowing you can't sa-" He was cut off by Crona saying sheepishly "You know i-it's not nice to interrupt p-people when there talking?"

Both Ruby and the man in the hat were surprise that he survived, the first to speak was the man "How the hell are you alive!?" the question hung in the air for a few moments, this caused Crona to go mad _**"OH a new play thing . . . let's play ok?**_ _"_ he said with his eyes that had an extreme amount of bloodlust in them and extremely insane smile on his face. The man was kind of scared by this new kid "I don't think so kid, I got places to be and places to rob." After he said that Crona stabbed his hand with some broken glass on the ground which made Ruby jump back in surprise.

 _ **"Oh come on let's play, ok?**_ _**I can tell were going to have so much fun, you know?**_ _"_ Crona said this while a sword was forming from his blood, the man started running but before he reached the ladder he was greeted by Crona swinging his sword at his chest _"_ _ **I got to warn you thou . . . My BLoOd iS BlAcK; YoU KnOw?**_ _"_ Crona said that sent chills go down the man's spine luckily he raised his cane to block the strike, Crona smile grew as he said _"_ _ **Screech Gamma.**_ _"_ After that his sword screamed at a high pitch that everyone in a few blocks covered their ears and all the windows were breaking, the man how the attack was for, got cuts all over his body annoyed he shot the ground to create some dust to escape from the insane kid, it kind of worked he got the escape point but Crona was right on his tail.

 _"_ _ **Where you going? Aren't you having fun? Maybe I should play gently?**_ _"_ Crona said with amused disappointment "Is this kid for real?" the man said to the copilot before throwing huge chucks of red and green dust that can blow a few city blocks Crona looked up at the explosion that went off in the air because of some force _"_ _ **OH, pretty!**_ _"_ Crona said before snapping back to normal "I don't know how to deal with this, is it normal for explosions to go off in the sky?" he asks to himself before a woman with glasses came up and said "Don't be ridiculous, and I need you to come with me." She then turned to see Ruby with a piece of paper and a pen and asked "EEEAAA can I have your autograph?!" the woman rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I don't know how to deal with this, I never been in a place like this before, what are we doing here?" Crona didn't practically ask anyone, but the woman from before answered "you're here because you try to stopped a robbery, if it were me ill' send you home." Crona tilted his head with confusion "with a pat on the back." When that was said it made Ruby relax, then she heard a loud thud which made Ruby jump in surprise, and Crona cower behind Ruby "And a Slap on the hand, but there's some one here to see you."

A man with grey hair, glasses, and a plate of cookies "Hello there, how are you?" the man asked "I'm fine." Said Ruby "I-I'm c-confused about something." Said Crona with a confused and scared look "What are you confused about?" asked the man while Ruby was eating the cookies "What's a home?" Crona asked, which made everyone turn to him and stare making him unconfutable "I don't know how to deal with this, why is everyone looking at me?" he asked in confusion.

"You don't have a HOME?! What about friends and family?!" Ruby asked him but what he replied shocked everyone "What's friends and family?" he innocently asked and everyone felt sad for Crona "Pour thing, Ms. Rose can you take Crona with you for the next week?" The man asked Ruby "No problem, mister Ozpin and why only one week?" She asked Ozpin.

He smiled and said "That's when you both are coming to my school, if you don't object that is." As he said that Ruby had a huge smile on her and started jumping up and down "OH thank you, sir we won't disappoint you!" Ruby said with excitement in her voice "I don't know how to deal with this, what's happening?" Crona asked the others with caution in his voice.

"you're going to live with me for a week and then we'll go to school together, isn't that fun?" Ruby asked Crona with excitement "W-what's school?" Crona asked sheepishly earning more stares from every one, he ran to hide from the stares behind Ruby, Ruby let out a small laugh for Crona who was a couple feet taller than her hiding behind Ruby like a scared kid.

"Huh, it looks like he already trust's you Ms. Rose, I wish the best of luck to you two, good night." Ozpin got up and gestured toward the door and all four of them walked out of the police station.

"So~ . . . Crona what's your weapon?" Ruby asked Crona while he followed her on the way back towards her house "I-I don't r-really have a weapon." He said shyly while holding his arm "What?!, what about that sword that shouts?" Ruby asked innocently with confusion on her face while she tilted her head to the side "T-that's my b-blood, I can control it h-how ever I want, I h-hope that answered your question?" Crona said while holding his arm shyly.

". . . wait, that . is . so . . . COOL! how can you do it? is it you semblance? what else can you do? can you teach it?" asked ruby which made crona uncomfterable and shake a little "I don't know how to deal with this, aren't you supposed to ask one question at a time?" crona asked while still holding his arm while stepping away a bit from the short girl. Ruby just stepped back a bit while scratching the back of her head with her hand "Yeah sorry, but can you please answer my questions?" she asked with women's most feared weapon towards man . . . the puppy eyes.

"I don't know how to deal with this, how can you say no?" the black blood wilder thought "U-um ok, I-i don't know h-how i can control i-it i just can. I-i don't know what a s-semblance is, a-and if i don't know how t-to use it how can i-i teach it?" crona said with a finger on his chin looking thoughtful. " WHAT you don't know what sembla-BARK!" Ruby was trying to say when interrupted by a dog running towards them witch by the way scared crona to crouch behind Ruby with his bands on the top of his head.

"I don't know how to deal with this, dogs are mean to me." Crona said with a scarred voice while Ruby looked at the _"attacking"_ dog and found a that it was Zwei with a person with long blonde hair "Yang, Zwei why are you guys doing here?" Ruby asked while watching her sister walking up to them with there adorl- i men MANLY dog "Oh hey Ruby just taking Zwe-" Yang didn't finish because she charged Crona for trying to look up her sister's skir- i mean battle dress, when she got there and hit him the back, but what happen throw her off. Her hand hurt like hell would be an understatment, when she pulled back her hand she saw it was broken but luckily for her aura healed her hand back to normal.

"You know it's not nice to hit people." Crona said now standing while taking a few steps away from Zwei who was watching him while tilting it with his tongue out of his mouth "YANG, what the fuck!?" Ruby said while quickly covered her mouth for the curse that came out. Shoving that piece of info into her mind for black mail and teasing later "Ruby he was trying to see up your skirt, why are you defending him?" Yang almost shouted while letting go of her healed hand.

"Because he was trying to hiding from Zwei, i don't think he had good experience with dogs."Ruby said trying to defend her new friend "Yang, this is Crona" Ruby pointing to Crona who was at the moment is running in circles to try to get way from Zwei "And he helped me stop a robbery and is going to Beacon with me and" she stopped and told Yang what she found out about him, when Ruby was done Yang felt like an ass.

"Hey Crona, can you come here please, i want you to meet my sister Yang." Ruby said cheeringly Crona stopped running only to get tackled by Zwei, after that Crona was laying on the ground with Zwei on his chest looking victories about the game of chase "I don't know how to deal with this, does your dog do this to everyone? and does your sister hit everyone she meets?" Crona asks while getting up and hiding from the other two like a scared kid behind Ruby. Before Ruby can respond Yang had a shit eating grin "OH~ does my little sister have a boyfriend~ you better hide hime from uncle Qrow and day if you want him to last." she finished with a blush while Crona had a confused look on his face.

"YANG! it's not like that and you know that!." Ruby almost shouted while stopped mid rant to her sister when she thought about what she said "OMG OMG OMG Uncle Qrow' back, come on Crona i want you to meet the family!" an excited Ruby yelled while dragging a slight scared and confused Crona. "I don't know how to deal with this, do you always drag people to meet your family?" Crona said while holding his arm in shyness.

 **15 Minutes later**

 **Ruby/Yangs House.**

Crona and the gang got to the house to see the Ruby and Yangs Dad and Uncle waiting outside for then with a frown on there face, they sent Yang to go find Ruby, but right after she left they got a call from there old friend Ozpin who told them every thing, but that didn't mean they couldn't scare Ruby for being past curfew and tease her about Crona.

"And where have you been young lady? It's past curfew and how's this boy?" Taiyang Ruby's father sounding angry but on the inside laughing his ass off at his daughter's face "Um dad, IM SO SO SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME!?" Ruby was franticly saying while crying anime tears while this was happing her Uncle came up to her "I know a away for you guys to pay back for worrying us." Qrow said standing next to her "Oh and what's that?" asked a curious Ruby.

Qrow just smirked "A one on one with your _boyfriend_ so we can see if he can be trusted." he said while surprising everyone especially Taiyang, this was not part of the there plane, but it was part of Ozpin's "I don't know how to deal with this, does your Uncle try to fight people?" Crona asked still holding his arm. "Not all the time, we are getting off topic, if you win you can stay here till you guys go to Beacon, but if I win . . . you stay away from Ruby and the rest of us." after Qrow said that Taiyang was surprised "Qrow Wha-" he was stopped when Qrow's mouthed "Ozpin's Plan" to him "T a wonderful plan Qrow i also like to see this." Ruby and Yang where surprised they never did this to new people.

"O-ok i-ill d-do it." Crona said while walking over to the clearing Qrow the same "Ok brat on three"

"1" they getting into fighting position, well Qrow

"2" Qrow grew tense as if ready to charge

"3" Qrow was faster then Ruby and Yang could see and appeared behind Crona who turned and grabbed his sword with no effort.

"You know it's not nice to attack someone from behind." Crona said while turning around to kick Qrow in the side to send him flying away, when Crona looked at his hand he froze. what felt like minutes for the girls, it was moments for Crona his face masked buy his hair and shadows from his hair as well, but when he looked up it scared the.

 _ **"Oh Goody a new play thing and it's a**_ ** _birdie, lets play ok."_** Crona said while finding a stick and stabed his hand **_"Come on let's have fun, you'll be more fun then the last on, you know?"_** from the spot where he stabed a sword formed with a mouth, while his face has an insane smile and revered dilated eyes that stared at you like a thing that he was going to kill or break **_"_** _ **I got to warn you thou . . . My BLoOd iS BlAcK; YoU KnOw?"**_ and after that he was gone faster then any one could see, even Qrow, just in time Qrow jumped out the way of his swing by pure instincts, the spot where he was, was now a huge created that could fit both Ruby and Yang together.

 ** _"Come on it's no fun if you don't play, come play, play, Play PLay, PLAY!, it's just boring if i'm the only one playing, you know?"_** While crona was saying this he charged at Qrow swung every second **_"Screech Beta"_** when both swords where in dead lock a mouth appeared on Crona's sword and released a devastating yell that made Qrow jump back and hold his ears that he didn't notice the air shift at him **_"Screech Alpha"_** Crona whispered and a medium sized ball of air fired out of the sword towards Qrow, when Qrow looked up it was to late the ball was all ready there and exploded.

 ** _"That was fun you know? but did i play too hard again? That's not fun."_** Crona was saying to him self but everyone heard it. after a moment he heard a _"Tink"_ from behind, when Crona looked back he say a tattered and surprise Qrow, because Qrow's sword just bounced off Crona's back and and acted like it was nothing, Crona did his psychotic smile that threaten to split his face in half **_"Yeah this is fun, you know? come on lets play some more it'll be fun!"_** Crona than sliced the palm of his hand, and throw his blood drops at him, Qrow thought he was crazy that his blood could hurt him, oh how wrong he was.

 ** _"Bloody Needles"_** after Crona said that all the blood drops that were all around him charged at him faster then any dust gun you could find, and they where sharp as hell and could pierce anything.

all of the _"Needles_ went after him, he jumped and most of them missed, most, some got his hands and one got his legs

Qrow tried to stand but failed to "Ok brat your tougher than i thought, you win." Qrow said with a little pain in his voice but Crona was walking a very slow pace towards Qrow while dragging his sword on the ground **_"But that's no fun, lets play some more, come on it'll be fun you know?"_** When Crona reached Qrow he raised his sword over his head ready to swing when he felt added weight on his back, thous snapping him out of his personal _"Madness"_ when he turned around he saw Ruby hugging him and cry on him "Please stop you won." Ruby pleaded.

"I don't know how to deal with this, why are to trying to hurt me while sweating out your eyes?" a confused Crona asked trying to get out of her grip, he looked up and saw the moon "Oh it's nap time, good night." Crona said with a tired voice then fell over like a sack of bricks on the ground.

"CRONA" everyone shouted as they ran over to him.

* * *

And done, for chapter one I'M so sorry i haven't caught up on writing my internet was down for a few months and lost over half of this story, and i will say a few things.

1) Ragnarok might or might not become part of Crona's Semblance

2)Crona (When unlocked semblance) can turn his blood back and forth from to black blood to mad blood so he can't hurt his friends during spars.

3) let me know it you guys want a harem for Crona, but if not i was going to do a max of 2 girl if no harem because he needs it.

and leave some suggestions if you wants, but please don't be to bummed out if it doesn't come up in the story

Now have a Great Day! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**One Week Later**

 **On Bulhead**

For the past week crona has change drastically from personality to wardrobe after Qrow awoken his aura and his semblance followed after. Crona doesn't act meck but is still a bit shy, he'll jump into anything to help people, instead of black robs he now wore black combat boots, black pants with a chain hanging out of one pocket (Yang's idea saying something like _"You'll look badass"_ that he got from Yang as a present to welcome him into the family, he also has a red short sleeve T-shirt under a black jacket with red lines going from the sleeve's down the jacket making a circuit like design on it, witch reminds him he needs to thank them both for every thing. (even thou he already has.)

Crona has also made and still experimenting new moves, he also has bad naming skills when it came to them. he is also extremely burtal and unmerciful to those who piss him off, or doesn't feel like playing around, but to those who peak his intrest he'll talk to them, even if there enemies, at first but after a minute is up he'll have . . . _FuN!_ with his new playthings. he also meet a ice cream looking girl named Neo, and lets say that they are on friendly terms.

The feeling of the Bullhead landing snaps him out of his thoughts.

"Crona, come on were about to land." Ruby said to Crona who was in the back of the Bullhead, while walking to Ruby he was getting looks of lust from the girls and jealousy from the boys. "Coming Ruby."

as they were walking out Crona got separated from Ruby and Yang by a gang of fangirls trying to get to know him. "Um C-can you please let me go now?" Crona asked while giving a shy smile and holding his arm shyly as well, that just made it worse for him as that all because they all squealed because they thought he was the _"Bad boy type"_ which in reality he is a shy one, and that made him more adorable for them.

Yang was laughing her ass off "HAHAHAHA he can defeat uncle Qrow but not a horde of fangirls!? HAHAHAHA!" while she was laughing Ruby can't help but pout and wondering what this feeling is. "AH~ is my little sister jealous~ because others like him?" Ruby turn around to what Yang said with her shit eating grin on. "No i'm not, why would i be jealous?" Ruby said while turning her head to the side while crossing her arms with a pout on her face.

when Ruby didn't hear a response she turned back to were Yang was and found her walking away with her old friends, so she decided to walk around while admiring other peoples weapons, there was even a fire sword!

after a minute of walking she bumped into someone making them fall to the ground ad all she saw was white, while she tried to get up she heard a moan, when she looked down she was a shade of red that made tomato's look blue, she quickly got up "I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY, PLESE FORGIVE ME!" Ruby said franticly while still blushing.

Weiss slowly got up with a small blush of her own "You dult, watch were your going!" Weiss nearly shouted, Ruby tried to help by picking up a case that was the other girls and handed it to her "Here you go, and sorry for bumping you again." Ruby said while her blush is gone was trying to help.

"You dult, don't do that to a dust contai-" Weiss didn't finished because Ruby sneezed and activated the fire Dust, but expecting pain they both closed there eyes and waited . . . but they didn't feel any pain but an arm around them, they open there eyes to she Crona holding them a bit away from Weiss's luggage, they both blushed furiously while both liking, Weiss still had her pride "Get your hands off me!" Weiss yelled and tried to push Crona off, though it did nothing to him it got her out.

Crona let go of them and held his arm shyly "It's not nice to yell at someone who helped you, you know?" Crona said while turning around to walk away, that is until he felt a tug on his arm he turned to she Weiss with a guilt look in her eye's as well as a small blush "Sorry that i over reacted and thank you." Weiss said while looking down.

Crona just blinked then smiled and patted her head with his hand "I-it's ok just be nice to others, please." Crona asked while he lifted his hand and left a stun Weiss and a dizzy Ruby behind.

 **Time Skip**

 **Night**

Crona was walking out of the bath room with no shirt and pajama pants to get ready for bed, he walked out and looked around the huge room, the only things he saw was drooling women staring at him and Yang and Ruby talking to some one in the back he made his way there and he heard a familiar voices "alone, when you leave." Blake said to Ruby and Yang in a deadpan voice.

Crona finally remembered who she was "Please be that way kitty." Crona said in a shy voice that only the three heard, Blake turned her head faster then anyone could and jumped at him with a bear hug "Why are you trying to hurt me by squeezing me, I don't know how to deal with this." Crona said while trying to get out of her grasp. Blake realized what she was doing and got up as fast as she could while trying to hold down her blush, but she failed horribly.

"Hey Crona? What was that about?" Ruby asked innocently, Crona just blinked while holding his arm and had a thoughtful look on his face "I don't remember, sorry miss you look like some one i knew back then, now (Yawn) i'll be heading to bed now." Crona said while reaching his limit on staying awake fell face first, which cause Yang to laugh, Ruby face palm at his sleeping habit, and everyone else worried

"Will he be alright?" all three turned to see Weiss with a worried expression. "Yeah he's fine~ he like that when he's tired, he literally _falls_ asleep. eh." Yang said while winking and pointing at them they all gron and Ruby stepped up "I think we should go to sleep to." Ruby said with a little yawn and everyone went to sleep but not with out thinking something big is going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but tons of crap turn up and had to rush this one, but don't worry there will be tons of fighting and gore.**

 **also i need help to chose new with these characters**

 **OC with dimensional powers**

 **Nagisa**

 **Gajeel**

 **for a akame ga kill story**

 **and all ways have a good day.**


	3. AN

Im am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner, i had recently gotten a new computer, so ill try to make it up to guys and wright it again, so please forgive me for not updating again.


End file.
